


Austin Powers in the Morning

by stephbirm



Category: Austin Powers (Movies)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephbirm/pseuds/stephbirm
Kudos: 5





	Austin Powers in the Morning

Arguing in the morning  
A youtube channel showdown  
Intervene? A toothless warning?  
parenting conundrum

Shut your eyes, I’ll choose a surprise  
A silly-funny movie  
That mom and dad have memorized  
You’ve never seen a thing so groovy

Yes, there’s action. Yes there’s a cat  
Although, he doesn’t stay so hairy  
Yes, he means to look weird like that  
No, I promise it’s not scary

Mom dances to the open  
Preteen tries to project misery  
All fighting is forgotten  
To enjoy the Man of Mystery

A morning Parenting Victory


End file.
